


Smells Like Teen Spirit

by aosakitarou



Category: DCU
Genre: Damijon - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosakitarou/pseuds/aosakitarou
Summary: *佔有欲大爆發的達米安與情竇初開的小喬*純愛故事，已交往*梗來自診斷maker「喬納森與達米安的限定開頭結尾」





	Smells Like Teen Spirit

「我們出去玩吧。」他的下巴抵著掌心，用感冒了似的聲音叫搭檔的名字。校舍花壇里的波斯菊在兩人的制服間搖曳，遠處有人打了個噴嚏。深秋的氣味像樟腦球味的毛呢大衣，又有著橡果忽然掉落柏油馬路的清脆。學校草坪上滿是白濛濛的霜降，他坐到花壇邊緣，轉頭看向身邊人。

「我們就在外面了。」矮個子的搭檔沒好氣地回答，頭也不抬地操作筆記本電腦，「他們什麼時候來？我都快冷死了。」

「我是說，外面，圍牆外面。」他伸手指向藍天，鱗片般的白雲在極高的地方排列出風的形狀，發覺身邊的人懶得搭理自己，喬納森自顧自地說起來，「我聽說，把人活著凍起來，可以在低溫狀態存活很久……」

他總是這樣——達米安兩眼放空地敲打鍵盤計算需要向學生會申請的經費，而這個聒噪的青少年還非要拉著他在這裡等人，以樂隊搭檔之名強行捆綁。這次校園祭的登台表演也並非本意。當然，達米安對自己堪比專業人士的技術極度自信，只是因為，他瞪著屏幕一角倒映的小喬，無論是觀眾還是舞台都令他提不起一絲興趣。

「所以你覺得會怎麼樣呀？」倒影中的藍眼睛看了過來。

「什麼？」

「如果被冷凍起來，送到了數百年後，醒來之後到底是什麼樣的世界呢？」

想必寒冷，就像清早月台上結滿冰霜，秋雨隨風飄到皮膚上潮濕，每早晨和喬走過的那段山毛櫸下的小路被樹根糾纏吞沒，舊校舍和美術教室的石膏像在風吹雨打中逐漸腐蝕，或許花壇邊的松樹能活上幾百年，生長為參天大樹，留存著數萬個日出日落刻下的年輪。

如果要甦醒過來，需要36度偏高的體溫，和喬納森身上彷彿小動物般的氣味。兩人乘著學校巴士擠在後排座位時，他毫不客氣地把身子靠在對方身上，然後隱約聞到那股氣味傳來，冬天的衝鋒衣防水布料會散髮的味道，寒冷而溫熱，因為喬納森正在他身邊，略微急促地呼吸著。巴士上有人打翻了咖啡，在吵鬧和混亂的掩護下，他側身輕輕咬住小喬的下嘴唇。

或許再也不用醒來了。

「啊，我看到他們的車了，天哪，他們開了一輛小貨車！」

喬納森根本沒等達米安回答，搖晃起對方的肩膀激動地叫出聲。

「嗷！安靜！」他被晃著身子關掉筆記本電腦，「好了，讓我們看看他們到底值不值得我們等這麼久吧……」

實際上那天的排練效果並不好，達米安將其歸咎於喬納森在喜歡的樂隊前輩前過於亢奮，插入毫無意義的即興演出，關鍵的地方節拍搞錯，「只為了炫耀你那點小技術」；而他的搭檔毫不讓步，「是達米安沒有配合好」「你之前說要我發揮個性的」，嘟著嘴巴橫眉竪眼，若不是音樂教室的門比較隔音，前腳剛邁出門的那幫大學生可能還要負責幫這二位做團隊建設，雖然他們很快就會發現，達米安和喬納森之間的吵架不是其他人能攔得住的。畢竟礙於面子的年紀，也或許是房間裡的暖氣太足了，不願認輸的感情很快衝昏了兩個小孩的頭腦，所謂的「檢討」變成了無休止的爭論。

「隨你怎麼說吧，我要回家了。」喬納森用厭煩地口吻說道，拎起樂器包的背帶扭頭就走，「或許你一個人就不用配合任何人了。」

「你是傻子嗎？」達米安冷笑著，「我說的哪裡是合作的問題，只是你個人態度的問題。你看到那幫大學生，激動得就像小哈巴狗一樣。你要什麼時候才能學會冷靜？」

「我沒有……達米安，你為什麼非要這樣說話……」他難受地皺起眉頭，既想辯解又只想逃開。

「承認吧，你就是想討好他們。」

喬納森咬著嘴唇，垂下眼睛不去看那個咄咄逼人的達米安。他在口袋裡蜷曲自己的手指，被凍得通紅，進到教室裡暫時還沒有完全舒展靈活的時候，就急著要開始排練，開頭幾個音符都是飄的。或許這次的排練真的很爛，可他也不覺得完全沒有進步，更何況前輩們給的意見都十分專業，稍微表露出一點興奮和感激又怎麼了！達米安這個冷血動物！

「怎麼了？」似乎是敏銳地察覺到小喬的心理動態，達米安狐疑地湊上前來。

「沒事，我好得很。」他立刻答道。

「……你怎麼沒帶手套？」

「啊？」他有點驚詫，正伸去摸門把的手抖了一下，「我忘了……之前的被弄壞之後，還沒去買新的。」

達米安自世界第一偵探那裡遺傳來的觀察力再一次令小喬又驚又怕，彷彿哪一天思想都會被他攝取，被那雙翡翠般的綠眼睛裡的魔法徹底打敗。可他同樣那麼討厭，無故的爭吵是他們的日常，不論是開始戀愛關係之前還是之後——有時他甚至不明白他們之間的愛戀和友誼有什麼不同，因為達米安是朋友，是男生，從來不讓步也不需要人寵愛的高中生。喬納森看電視劇裡情侶之間吵架都是常事，可他沒辦法像那些男生哄女朋友一樣哄達米安，他還不知道有一個同性的戀人應該是什麼感覺。

他不敢去看同性戀相關的視頻，連打入那幾個字符都令自己覺得羞恥。畢竟他才剛升入中學，小學生的稚氣和青澀還未完全蛻去。或許是暑假裡的某一天開始，腋下鑽出了棕色的毛，洗完澡發現自己原本光滑的性器周圍長出卷卷的陰毛，可也沒有太多，就像他的乳頭和喉結還沒有往成人的方向變化。而每想到那個矮個子、缺乏生長素的達米安正逐漸成長為男人的身體，臉上就像要燒起來似的。

他會發現嗎？喬納森既渴慕這段初戀帶來的溫暖，又害怕它背後滋生的不安。

「那我開車載你回家好了。」達米安理所當然地說。喬納森皺起眉頭。

「我們還在吵架耶。」

矮個子的男孩聳聳肩，他已經從皮衣兜裡掏出了機車鑰匙。

「先記在帳上，改天繼續。」

「……你明知道我會忘掉的。」

喬接住達米安拋過來的頭盔，騎上機車後座。秋日絢爛的晚霞和金黃的銀杏映在校舍一排排玻璃窗上，他們的倒影也在其中。因為是星期日，學校裡幾乎沒有什麼人，四下一片寂靜，那些平日喧鬧討食的鴿子也都不在了，機車發動機的聲音因而顯得有些寂寥。枯葉被車輪壓扁，吐出的白霧凝固在頭盔鏡片內側，模糊了視線。隱約聽到前面傳來一聲「抓緊了」，他伸手環住達米安的腰。


End file.
